


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MakoRei drabbles.  Unconnected unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matchmaker Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako has a pet cat that loves to explore and often gets out of the house. One day while he's searching for his one eyed loud mouthed cat who got out once again he hears he meowing and follows the sound to find her harassing Rei who was stopped by the cat during his jog and demanded to be rubbed. Mako is both shocked by how hot Rei is and the fact his cat let someone other than him pet her

"Can I just… hug you now?"

Makoto couldn’t believe that those words just tumbled out of his mouth.  Judging by the look of shock on the face of the man in front of him neither could he.  The man took a half step back concern edging onto his face as he eyed Makoto.  He looked ready to bolt and Makoto berated himself for coming out looking for Petal with only two and a half hours or so of miserable spotty sleep under his belt.  Makoto took a deep breath, ready to apologize and hope the man didn’t call the cops on him or something, when the cause of his current foot-in-mouth status meowed and knocked her head into the man’s shin.

"Yes, yes," he muttered and bent down to rub behind her ears, still eyeing Makoto warily, "I don’t suppose she’s yours, is she?"  It took Makoto a moment of processing before he could reply.

"Actually yeah.  She spent all morning and afternoon pawing at the windows and managed to get one open again."

"I see."  The man stood up and adjusted his sunglasses and it was then that Makoto noticed the beautiful shade of of the man’s eyes.  "Is something wrong?"  He asked when he noticed Makoto’s overlong staring session.

"No.  You just have really-" he caught himself and shook his head a little, bending down and gently snatching Petal from the ground.  She blinked at him with her one eye and he startled when the man reached out and touched his elbow.

"Are you okay?"  Makoto grinned - part of him was sure he looked rather manic at that point but he had been awake for nearly 49 hours straight with only the meager handful of naps scattered through - and let out a breathy giggle.

"I am exhausted, to be honest."

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned to go back to his house (and probably bury himself in his own backyard when the full embarrassment of the situation finally caught up to him) and was surprised when the man caught his arm and steadied him.  Makoto was shocked when the man didn’t remove his hand from his arm and walked with him back towards his house.

"Oh, uh, thank you for finding my cat for me."  Even in his sleep deprived state Makoto had manners and he was determined not to let the stranger have a completely horrible impression of him.

The man nodded politely and shut Makoto’s gate behind him.  ”It’s more like she found me.  But no problem.”

"If you ever see her out and about feel free to bring her back."

"I’ll do that."

It would be a week later that Makoto would find out the stranger’s name was Rei and that little Petal had taken quite the liking to him, sneaking out every time Rei passed by on his afternoon jog.


	2. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei forgetting his pajamas during a sleep over so Mako gives him some spare clothes but they are pretty big on Rei and Mako keeps getting distracted by Rei all night

Makoto didn’t even know that Rei’s collar bones could be so distracting, especially while he was clothed.  Or that he would find the other teen’s fingers so fascinating when they played with the edges of the slightly too long sleeves of his borrowed shirt.  Rei filled out his borrowed pants rather nicely, he realized when the other teen stretched for a moment beside Mako’s bed before heading to the kitchen for a drink of water.  Rei’s thighs were a little more muscular than Mako’s due to the other teen’s time on the track team and his daily jogging routine.  Which meant that the pajama pants that were just barely baggy on Makoto fight snugly on Rei.  The faded material was soft and it wrapped around Rei’s legs perfectly.

Makoto never knew he had such a fascination with Rei’s body.  But he couldn’t deny the urge he felt to reach out and run his fingers along the line of Rei’s throat where the loose t-shirt gaped open.  Or how he wanted to feel the difference in texture between the pajama pants and the muscular legs they covered.  There were a number of times he had found himself reaching out towards his friend only to catch himself just before reaching his warmth and, instead, idly adjust his comforter or play with a loose thread on his own pair of sleep pants.

Rei never knew that he liked Makoto’s scent so much.  To be honest he never really even knew Makoto  _had_ a particular scent.  He couldn’t really name anything specific but he knew it was all Makoto.  It surrounded them in Mako’s room and when he slipped into his borrowed clothes it nearly overwhelmed his senses.  He was happy it was only the two of them here because he knew Nagisa would tease him forever if he had forgotten his pajamas at one of their group sleepovers.

When he caught the way Makoto’s eyes were drawn to the neck of the loose shirt when he leaned forward, the sleeves when he fidgeted with them, and the way the borrowed pants clung to his legs when he stood up he realized that there seemed to be another reason he was glad it was just the two of them welling up inside him.  He also caught how Makoto kept reaching out towards but always stopped at the last moment.

When they finally shut off the lights to go to sleep Rei saw Makoto’s darkened form hover over him for a moment, arm outstretched, and then hurry under the covers.  After a moment Rei reached out on instinct and caught Makoto’s fingers where they were dangling, having stopped once again just before touching Rei.  He heard Makoto’s voice catch and he smiled in the darkness before bringing Makoto’s fingers to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss against them.


	3. Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako and Rei owning a book shop together that also has a small candy shop in the corner

Makoto never really planned on being co-owner of a shop when he was a kid. He never really planned anything specific to be honest, he just kind of figured he’d wind up in some “normal” job. An office worker of some kind or doing some kind of heavy lifting. Maybe a clerk at a store. He wasn’t stupid by any means. He just didn’t see himself in a management type position. He was okay with just being the little guy, so to speak. When his brother and sister had suggested taking a job at the little bookstore downtown he had been unsure. Looking over at the man who he now shared a business with he was glad he had given to his siblings’ insistence.

In the three years he had been working here he had seen, had helped, the shop grow from a simple bookshop selling mostly used books with one employee into a shop that sold books, candies, a handful of book related knickknacks, and just recently they had started selling local artists works. Paintings and drawings and self published books and stories. They were a hit and the shop had actually gotten busy enough that they had needed to hire a couple of part-timers to keep up.

Makoto slumped against the desk in Rei’s office with a sigh and rubbed at his shoulders. Even as a co-owner he still did a lot of heavy lifting. He had left the part-timers, Nagisa and Rin, out in the main part of the shop with a couple boxes of used books to check in and skim through and shelf and he could hear them chatting through the cracked doorway.

"You’re using my desk as a chair again, Makoto," Rei said and shuffled some papers into order next to Mako’s hip, fingers brushing against his jeans as he did.

"Would you rather I use your chair instead?"

"Seeing as how it’s currently occupied by me," Rei gave Makoto a distracted smile and pulled a new stack of papers from the pile on the corner Makoto wasn’t occupying, "no I wouldn’t. Maybe you should just get your own chair if you’re going to be in here so often now that we have some more help."

"Do I bother you being in here?" Makoto took the stack of papers Rei had already looked through and filed them in their proper place.

"If you bothered me I never would have hired you."

Makoto let out a noncommittal hum and peeked outside the door when he heard a loud thump followed by giggles. Rei watched him from the corner of his eye and took a deep breath. He didn’t make a habit of lying but the truth was Makoto did bother him. He bothered some instinct deep inside of Rei that made him want to curl up in Makoto’s lap every time he came close. That made him want to spend the day curled up listening to the sound of his voice. That made warmth spread through his limbs and filled his heart.

The worst part is that Rei was pretty sure it wasn’t even all that much of a secret. Not after three years of seeing him nearly every day. Not after two weeks spent rebuilding the shop from the ground up after the fire nearly wiped the shop out. Not after all the times a mere employee would have simply found a better job with a less detail oriented boss.

Makoto was pretty sure that he and Rei were stuck together for good, he thought with a smile as he watched Nagisa and Rin laughing with each other on the floor of the shop and listened to Rei shuffling papers behind him, and that was alright with him.

He spotted one of their local artists coming in and went out to greet her with a smile. He had a job to do and a partner to keep in business.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei comes home while Makoto is washing dishes so Makoto rushes to kiss him cause even five minutes without Rei's kisses is just too much for him to handle and he gets soap and water everywhere but mostly on Rei

It’s all because he had been sick the past few days and hadn’t been able to really spend any decent time with Rei lately.  All his time had been spent curled up under the blankets absolutely miserable with Rei taking care of him.  So he figured the least he could do was wash the dishes while Rei was at work.

The fact that he was standing more than he probably should so soon after being sick didn’t really even register until Rei came in and immediately started scolding him.  Makoto turned from the sink, hands dripping, and pulled Rei into a hug.

"I missed you," he said as he nuzzled into Rei’s hair, "like a lot."

Rei sighed happily and returned the hug, ignoring the water seeping into his shirt and focusing on the almost too warm skin under Makoto’s shirt.

"You should still be in bed."

"I’ll go if you come with."

"I need a bath first."

"Can I join you?"

Rei leaned out of Makoto’s embrace just enough to pull the stopper from the sink and guided the taller man down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Maybe if you say please."

"Please?"  Makoto whined against Rei’s neck and pressed a soft kiss just under his chin.  Rei glanced down at his damp shirt and just shook his head in defeat before pulling Makoto’s chin up and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You’re impossible when you’re sick."


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako having to go to the hospital and when he's brought back home the pain killers have him all loopy and he keeps trying to do things like gently bite Rei or take off his clothes

Makoto was absolutely sure that Rei looked good enough to eat.  His hair was all mussed and his cheeks were doing that thing where they were all tinged pink and beautiful and he wondered if they’d taste as sweet as they looked.  When the pink tinge darkened he realized he must have voiced his thoughts instead of just keeping them locked up in his mind.  He had a little vault of all the things he thought about Rei and a little one of things he wished he could tell the other man.  He always made sure to tuck the thoughts away in the vaults lest he make his friend uncomfortable.

Unfortunately whatever pain killers they had given him before leaving the hospital seemed to have unlocked those vaults and left the doors wide open.  They also seemed to have basically wiped out any of his meticulous rules about how often and where he could touch his friend.  Seeing as how he was currently trying to slip his free hand under Rei’s shirt as the other man led him into his apartment.  Makoto was just glad his roommates hadn’t been around to see the stunt that had wound up with him in the emergency room.  They never would have let him live it down.

The door closed behind them and Makoto leaned towards Rei, suddenly very dizzy and tired, and let out a content hum when Rei wrapped his arm around Makoto’s waist and helped steady him.  Which put Rei’s body pressed right up against Makoto’s and when he glanced down he could see the top of Rei’s head and the tips of his ears.  Which seemed to have the same tinge of pink on them as his cheeks did.  Before he could tell himself it was a horrible idea Makoto closed the distance and gently nipped at Rei’s ear.  Rei squeaked in surprise and tightened his grip on Makoto’s waist before jerking his head up and away.

"What-" his voice caught and he cleared his throat, "what are you doing, Makoto?"

"The stuff I always want to and always tell myself I shouldn’t."  His fingers edged under the collar of Rei’s shirt and Rei blushed when Makoto pulled the material forward and peeked down his shirt.

"I’m sure what you find there won’t be much different than what’s down your own shirt.  I should get you to bed," he added quickly when Makoto swayed a little and blinked slowly at him.  The taller man grinned at his words and gestured down the hallway.

"Sounds good to me.  Lead the way."

Rei didn’t complain when Makoto’s hand slid under the back of his shirt and rested against his back.  Nor did he say anything when Makoto refused to let go of his hand so he could leave.

When he woke up with his head cushioned on Makoto’s chest he simply smiled.  He had his own vault of things he never said and never let himself do when it came to Makoto.  But, he realized as the steady rise and fall of Makoto’s chest lulled him back to sleep, maybe he didn’t have to restrain himself so much.


	6. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: MakoRei "Leave me alone" with a happy ending (or sad if that's what you feel like writing! I'm always up for sad stuff to!)

Sunlight filtered through the clouds and a soft breeze rustled the leaves of the trees outside the house.  It was a perfectly normal, beautiful day out there.  Rei took a final look outside and spotted a bird soaring through the sky and for a moment he wished that could be him.  Free against the clouds.  Once upon a time it had been him all those years ago back on the track team.  Though he had never really been all that free he thought with an uncharacteristic snort.  Something rattled inside the house as a door slammed shut and he took a deep breath of fresh air before stepping inside and softly closing the door.

Judging by the small pile of shoes just inside he had been the last to arrive.  Glass from shattered picture frames had been quickly swept to the sides of the hallway and he was already figuring out just how much time it was going to take to clean everything up if the rest of the house was in the same state as the entryway.  Nagisa and Rin met him in the doorway to the kitchen.

"He’s not doing so well," Nagisa said.  Rei looked past him and saw that the kitchen was more or less intact still.  There were a few plates missing from the cupboard which he assumed Nagisa and Rin had already swept up and tossed in the garbage.  Nagisa was gripping the broom with white knuckles and holding it tightly against his chest, as if it could anchor him.

"Obviously," Rei scoffed and then winced when Nagisa let out a sad whine.  Rin shot him a glare and pried the broom out of Nagisa’s hands, wrapping his arms around the blonde when he replaced the broom with Rin’s shirt.  Rei ruffled Nagisa’s hair gently before heading into the living room; there would be time for apologies later.  After things were settled.

Haru and Gou were sitting on the couch with their shoulders pressed against each other.  Gou looked over when he entered and then jumped up and practically knocked him over as she hugged him.  He let her settle her head just under his chin and for a moment he locked eyes with Haru.  The hurt and confusion and flat out need to do something in those blue eyes was overwhelming but he held Haru’s gaze until he looked away.

"Where is he?"  Rei asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"His room."  Was all that Haru said before standing and walking to them.  He touched Gou’s shoulder lightly and she immediately dropped her arms from Rei and turned into Haru’s embrace.

"You have to get through to him, Rei."  Gou’s voice was wavering as she rubbed her forehead against Haru’s shoulder.  "He needs someone and he won’t let any of us be it."  

Rin stepped into the living room and tipped his head towards the front door.  ”We’ll go.  Grab something to eat and then head back to Haru’s place,” Rin looked at Haru for permission and when he nodded Rin turned back to Rei, “so we’ll be close if you need us.  If he needs us.”  They all shuffled to the door and Rei heard Nagisa sniffle as he quietly put on his shoes and then the door was shut and Rei was left alone in the shattered house.

After a minute he knocked softly on Makoto’s bedroom door wincing slightly when he heard what could only be all of his books being shoved angrily off the shelves of his bookcase.

"I told you to leave me alone."  It wouldn’t have sounded like an order if Rei hadn’t been able to hear the touch of longing in his voice, the way his throat seemed to catch on the last word.  To Rei it sounded like a plea.  One that was equal parts "go away" and "don’t leave me."

"Alright," Rei stated with a calmness he didn’t quite feel.  He headed back to the kitchen to grab the broom Rin had propped against the fridge before stepping carefully into the entryway.  He started cleaning up, making just enough noise that Makoto would be able to hear him if he chose to listen.  After he swept up all the glass from the entryway he collected the picture frames and set them in a neat pile in the corner of the living room.  Then he picked up the cushions and pillows and blankets scattered around, carefully shaking all of them out over the garbage can he had drug in from the kitchen, before settling them back in their places on the couch and chairs.  He vacuumed, swept, picked up whatever had been tossed around.  Slowly righting each main room as best as he could before heading towards the bedrooms and bathroom.

He was frowning at the bathroom sink trying to figure out the best way to clean up the globs of soap and toothpaste and whatever else had been broken and smushed into the porcelain basin when Makoto’s arms wrapped around him and he felt a shuddering breath cross his neck.  Rei barely held back a gasp of surprise, hands immediately reaching up to grab Makoto’s forearms, and he shifted his weight to let Makoto lean into him.  A small part of his brain worried and hoped that the sink would hold their combined weight with the way they were pressing against it.  But most of his mind was focused on the ragged breath against his neck, the warm dampness slipping from Makoto’s cheeks onto the back of Rei’s neck and seeping into his collar, the too tight grip of Makoto’s arms locked across his chest.

"I told you to leave me alone," Makoto whispered but there was no real emotion in his words.

"You didn’t tell me to leave," Rei whispered back.  

Rei wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way.  It didn’t matter when the sun started to set and they were standing in shadows.  It didn’t matter when his legs started to tingle from standing in one spot for so long.  Nothing mattered except the slowly steadying breath warming his neck and the beat of Makoto’s heart against his back.  Eventually Makoto pulled away slightly and started walking with Rei back towards his room.  ”The others are at Haru’s if you need them.”  Makoto shook his head against Rei’s back.  He didn’t say anything until he had fallen onto his bed and Rei was pressed against his back with his arm wrapped around Makoto’s waist.

"I need you right now."

"I’m here."


	7. Tumblr AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Hello! First time messaging. I love your Free! drabbles; they're perfection! Could you possibly do one of MakoRei? I'm thinking a tumblr!AU where they meet through a mutual fandom or something...

[ **From: Sharktooth** ] You’re planning on going halfway across the country to meet someone you’ve never actually spoken to?  Are you insane?

Rei sighed at his phone.  He had expected something like this from Rin.  The only thing saving him from having his friend’s voice breaking his eardrum was the fact that Rei had dropped the news on him while he was at work.  A totally strategic move on his part.  There was only so much of Rin’s upfront hostility towards Rei’s intelligence he could handle in a non-text format.

[ **From: Beautifly** ] He and I talk everyday.  We’re constantly messaging each other.  We text all the time.  I think I talk to him more than I talk to you.  What’s the big deal?

He felt the phone in his pocket and slipped around the counter and down a side aisle.  Out of sight of both customer and security camera.  When he read Rei’s message Rin groaned quietly and hurried to find his manager.

"I’m good to take my break now, right?"  A few minutes later he plopped in the chair by his locker and dialed Rei’s number as he munched on his sandwich.  When the call connected Rin spoke around a mouthful of turkey and cheese before Rei could even answer.  "Seriously man.  What the hell?  What are you thinking?  Are you even thinking?"

"Most people chew and swallow before talking."

"Most people don’t have best friends dropping bombs on them -  _via text_  might I add - about going halfway across the country for some hookup with a stranger.”  Rei tried hard not to roll his eyes at Rin’s way off base reaction.  He tried really really hard.  And failed.  He did manage to not hit his head on his desk when Rin started talking about stranger danger and how he never should have told Rei about that damn site anyway.  He managed by focusing on his computer screen where he had one of his browser tabs open to his inbox on  _that damn site._

He reread the message again.

 **[kittensandkillerwhales](http://kittensandkillerwhales.tumblr.com/)**  answered you:

> **[calculatingbutterfly](http://calculatingbutterfly.tumblr.com/) ** asked you:
> 
> Did you ever finally get internet in your new place?  It feels like forever since we’ve actually talked on here.  My phone is currently in need of repair thanks to a very long story involving my best friend and his sister’s best friend and a pool.  Very long story.

That sucks about your phone!  As you can see by this message I do indeed have internet.  If you’re still thinking about coming and visiting like we were talking you’ll be happy to know I actually have a spare futon and some really nice blankets (thanks to the family) but you’ll have to bring your own pillow.  I don’t do well sharing mine!

Here’s the address…

They had talked about seeing each other in person countless times.  And after the debacle that was Rin and Nagisa’s latest grand idea of “a really really really awesomely great time” (Nagisa’s words, not his) he had decided he needed some time away from his life here.  So when he had gotten his phone back a couple days later he sent Makoto a text saying he’d love to come and finally visit him in person.  Then he sent Rin one saying he was going to take a week of vacation and visit his new friend.

And now he’s here.  Listening to Rin babble on at him about how unsafe it would be and why would he want to travel for almost two days just to meet some random guy.  Rei double checked his travel arrangements and started to collect the things he’d need in a neat pile on his bed.  When he thought Rin was finally winding down, and should be about ready to get off his break, he finally spoke.

"Look.  You’re my best friend and I appreciate your concern.  But I’m doing this.  I want to meet him.  I want to travel.  This will be the furthest away from home I’ve ever gone.  The furthest I’ve ever gone alone.  It’s not some grand adventure or some sudden decision.  He and I have been talking about visiting each other for months.  I just want…" Rei sighed and looked around his tiny apartment, shelves filled with books and carefully placed knickknacks but little else.  "I just want to experience something new.  Meet someone who I already feel like I’ve known all my life.  Be somewhere that isn’t  _here_.”  He heard Rin sigh and knew that even if Rin didn’t agree with his choice he’d back Rei up.

"Fine.  But you’re calling or texting me every day.  Send me stupid pictures or something.  Just don’t disappear on me, okay?"

Two weeks and three days later he stood outside an apartment building over a thousand miles from his home surprisingly calm considering the situation.

[ **From: Rei** ]  I think I’m here.

A few seconds later Rei heard a door on the second floor open and he looked up into a pair of green eyes.  A smile lit both of their faces and Makoto hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping in his excitement.

"You’re finally here," Makoto whispered like he couldn’t believe Rei was standing only a few inches in front of him.

"I’m here," Rei whispered back.  He’d never be sure who moved first, maybe they both did, but the next thing he knew his bag was on the ground and he was wrapped in a strong hug and he was hugging back just as hard.  He bit his lip and blinked back the prickle of tears starting.  His apartment might be on the other side of the country but he was pretty sure he had finally found his way home.

Even Rin couldn’t deny when he got the stupid picture of their stupid smiling faces with Rei’s eyes watery and the other guys cheeks blushing like crazy that Rei looked happier than he had in a long time.

Not that he approved of the guy.  Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes I actually have those URLs saved) *sigh* what is my life?


	8. Klepto Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako has a kleptomaniac cat (I love giving Mako odd cats that can cause him grief) and one day the cat brings a pair of red glasses home and five minutes later someone is knocking at his door

The glasses aren’t even the strangest thing that cat has brought back.  Makoto acknowledges the fact and puts the glasses on the shelf with a resigned sigh.  If he had anyway of getting any of the things back to their owners he would.  But he never knows where the cat gets them and none of his neighbors ever ask for any of the things.

He can understand the random socks, sort of.  They’re different textures, smell like different people, and easy to carry around.  The key chains are shiny and thankfully none of them have ever had a key on them or he would feel even worse than he does.  The empty cans he just recycles.  The glass figurine of unicorn was unexpected but rather pretty so he put it on the shelf.

Now he has key chains, bookmarks, seashells, pebbles, and all manner of random shiny trinkets and gadgets.  (He was kind of confused the day the cat brought home a fork, he will admit.)

His cat has a problem and seeing as how it is the fourth stray cat he has taken in since he moved in six months ago he thinks maybe he has a tiny one too so he can’t complain about the cat too much.

Especially not when he answers his door and sees a gorgeous man with amazing purple eyes who is squinting slightly at him and for some reason that just makes him even more gorgeous.

Then said gorgeous man talks and Makoto is done for.

"I hate to be a bother but I think your cat stole my glasses."

And now Makoto is unbelievably embarrassed.  Thankfully the guy - Rei he finds out the next day when the cat steals his glasses  _again_  - isn’t really all that mad about the glasses.  Just very confused.

To be fair the cat confuses Mako too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Klepto Cat next chapter...


	9. Klepto Cat: Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Klepto!Cat and number 30 please? I'm sorry I just really love Mako with odd cats (Prompt 30: under the Rain)

The fourth time his ridiculous cat steals Rei’s glasses Makoto is almost ready to lock the damn cat outside.  But he doesn’t have the heart to do that to it i the end and simply sighs in resignation that this is his fate.  To be increasingly embarrassed by his cat stealing things.  When the cat slinks over one rainy afternoon Makoto nearly dies.

The cat is holding a pair of black boxers with little purple butterflies on them and somehow Makoto just  _knows_  they belong to Rei.

They’ve reached the point where Rei doesn’t even ask what’s been stolen this time.  Makoto has a small box that he sets on the porch when the cat brings something home and if Rei finds something missing he’ll pass by on his morning jog and if the box is out he can usually find what he’s looking for.  He’s not entirely sure how the cat keeps getting into his house.  But if it means he keeps having reasons to drop by Makoto’s and see the taller man through the windows puttering around in his kitchen or reading in the living room he doesn’t mind.

But when he retrieves his boxers and returns home to find his door locked and his keys missing he thinks, briefly, that he might have to change his mind.  Until he sloshes back to Makoto’s and knocks on his door in sopping wet clothes and Makoto’s eyes widen and he immediately pulls Rei inside.  He soon finds himself on Makoto’s couch, dressed in Makoto’s slightly too big on him clothes, with the damn cat purring in his lap.

The way Makoto’s eyes darken when he fully looks at Rei in his clothes when he comes back from throwing Rei’s clothes in the dryer makes Rei want to curl up in Makoto’s lap and start purring himself.


	10. Their Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: One day when Rei is climbing out of the pool and Mako is there to offer a hand instead of getting out of the pool Rei pulls Mako down to his level and kisses him (even better it's at a joint practice and he wasn't thinking straight at the time)

It had become a thing.  Makoto’s pulling Haru out to signal the end of practice had shifted to Makoto pulling Rei out to signal the end of practice.  Haru had finally started getting out on his own and it was the butterfly swimmer who was pushing himself to the max now.  Obviously they all noticed but no one said anything.  Because it was just… Makoto.  Makoto watching out for them.  They same way he insisted Nagisa wear at least a jacket on cooler days because he got sick the easiest out of all of them.  The way he would place himself between Gou and guys staring at her when they were all out doing things.

It had become a thing.  Rei lingering in the pool even after he was ready to go.  Taking a few extra laps even though his arms and legs were weighted down and his hair would surely smell like the pool for the rest of his life.  It was his thing now.  Because Haru would pull himself out of the pool when it was time to go and now Makoto would offer his hand to Rei.  He knew they all saw it and he was pretty sure Nagisa, the little devil that was his best friend, knew the reason behind it.  It wasn’t just him practicing hard.  He was doing that, of course.  But it was because for those brief moments he would grab Makoto’s hand and a shock of heat would course through his body.  In that moment he would feel like he could do anything.

But he was certain Makoto didn’t even have the slightest attraction to him.

Joint practices with Samezuka were always tough.  The Iwatobi team tended to work harder than usual, seemingly to prove that they really were deserving of every word of praise they had achieved.  It was even tougher for Rei because at every joint practice Rin made it his personal mission to seek Rei out and pester him.  Share friendly barbs back and forth.  Rin liked his sass and his quick thinking.

So naturally it was Rin who noticed how Rei’s eyes would linger on Makoto a bit more often than necessary.  The way he would shift towards the captain’s voice when he spoke from across the pool.  The way his cheeks turned red when Makoto clapped him on the back or praised him.

"Just kiss him already, sheesh.  I’m getting old just watching you."  

Rei glares at Rin and adjusts his goggles.  ”I will if you will,” he retorts, glancing meaningfully at Rin’s own captain.  (If Rin had noticed the way Rei looked at Makoto then Rei had certainly noticed the way Rin watched Seijuro.)  He then makes a picture perfect dive into the water and Rin chases after him with a smirk.

Everyone is clearing out from the pool and heading to the locker rooms when Makoto approaches the edge and smiles when Rei reaches him.  He offers his hand and Rei shakes his head and motions Makoto to crouch next to the edge and when he does Rei reaches out and grabs the towel around Makoto’s neck.  The brunet loses his balance a little and tumbles forward, catching himself on the edge with a surprised grunt.

Rei uses the angle and closeness to his advantage to close the few inches of space between them and place a kiss on Makoto’s lips.  It’s short and sweet and Makoto is still trying to process it when he hears Nagsia whoop from a few feet away and Rei quickly pulls himself out of the pool.

Seijuro lets out a whistle from the other side of the pool where he was standing with Rin and Ai.  When Ai asks Rin whats wrong Seijuro looks and sees Rin’s face turning a adorable shade of red.  A shade that turns even brighter when Rei calls out from across the pool.

"I’m getting old over here, Matsuoka."


	11. Text with Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei is texting Nagisa at like 2AM because Nagisa just won't go to sleep already and in his sleep deprived state Rei accidentally sends Mako a message that he was not supposed to get but doesn't even realize it till the next morning when he picks up his phone

[At this point I don’t care if you tell Makoto-senpai about my feelings towards him.  I am going to bed now Nagisa-kun.  You do the same.]

Rei rolls out of bed at exactly 7:40, five minutes before his alarm is set to go off.  Even on a weekend when Nagisa kept him up texting until almost 3 AM he still stuck to his routine.  He stretches, brushes his teeth, changes into some jogging clothes, grabs an apple from the kitchen on the way to the front door.  He ties his shoes and plugs headphones into his phone with a content smile when the music player automatically kicks on.  When he was still half asleep like this it was nice for some things to work without him doing anything.

By 9 he was walking back up to his front door.  He was sweaty and sore but he felt energized even with his lack of sleep.  With a deep cooling down breath he slips his glasses off and uses the bottom edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.  When he hears a polite cough he drops his shirt and jams the glasses back on his face.

"Makoto-senpai?  What are you doing here?"  He slips past the other teen and motions him inside, mind going a mile a minute in an attempt to figure out a reason for Makoto to be here.

"Well I got this really strange text early this morning and couldn’t fall back asleep afterwords.  So I went for a walk and eventually found my way here.  I hope I’m not troubling you."  His smile is kind and sweet and Rei wouldn’t have stood a chance against it even if he didn’t have feelings for the other teen.

"No trouble at all.  But, um," Rei shifts nervously in the hallway and his eyes travel from Makoto slipping his shoes off to the doorway to the bathroom, "I need a shower.  Do you mind waiting a few minutes?  In my room or the living room maybe?"  Makoto nods and smiles again as he straightens.

"Go do whatever you need to do.  I’m in no hurry."  Makoto steps into the living room and sinks onto the couch as Rei hurries down the hall to his room, tossing his phone onto his bed before grabbing a change of clothes.  He wastes no time in the shower this morning, even though he usually lingers a bit longer on the weekends - it’s one of his little rewards for making it through another week.  When he returns to his room, toweling his hair dry as he drops his dirty laundry in his hamper, he notices the light on his phone indicating a text.

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] You stopped texting me last night.  Rude.

[ **From: Rei-chan** ] What are you talking about? I told you I was going to sleep and you should too.

He’s cleaning his glasses when the phone goes off and he sets them on his desk before reading the message.

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] You sure you sent it to the right person?

Rei backs out of the message and pulls open his message app with shaking fingers.  Directly under Nagisa’s message thread is one with Makoto’s name on it.  He had sent a message a couple days ago about swim practice being cancelled and Rei hadn’t gotten around to deleting the thread.  Rei brings up the thread and all the air in his lungs seems to disappear.

[ **To: Makoto-senpai** ] At this point I don’t care if you tell Makoto-senpai about my feelings towards him.  I am going to bed now Nagisa-kun.  You do the same.

A soft knock from his doorway draws his attention and he squints towards the noise.

"You okay, Rei?" Makoto asks.  He’s standing in the doorway watching as Rei scrambles to grab his glasses and not look at Makoto.

Makoto who obviously got the message meant for Nagisa.

Makoto who had walked over at who knows when in the morning to see Rei.

Makoto who now knew Rei had some kind of feelings for him.

Makoto who was still smiling patiently.

"You, ah, got the message I meant to send to Nagisa-kun I take it."

"Yeah.  One of the twins was playing with my phone before bed and turned the volume all the way up so I got an interesting wake up call so to say."

"I am so sorry," Rei whispers and drops onto the edge of his bed, phone slipping from his fingers.  The soft thump of it hitting the carpet doesn’t draw his attention.  He’s focused on staring at a point just to the side of where Makoto’s socked feet are still waiting just outside his door.

"For waking me up or for having feelings for me?"

"Both."  Makoto’s feet shift like he wants to move and Rei figures he’s itching to leave now that he’s seen whatever he came for.  What did he even come for anyway?  Rei knows he’s not cruel enough to come to pick on him or make fun of him.

"Rei?  Can I come in?"  He looks up in confusion and sees Makoto hovering in the doorway and he nods and drops his gaze to his phone between his feet.  Makoto picks up the phone and sets it on his desk before kneeling in front of Rei.  "I don’t mind being woken up with that kind of interesting news.  And you shouldn’t feel sorry for liking me."

"Why not?  It’s weird, isn’t it?  You don’t have to be nice to me about it you know.  I can handle it.  You could have even just sent me a text saying you weren’t interested.  You didn’t have to come all the way over here."

Makoto lets out a sigh and reaches out for Rei’s hand.  ”Why would I want to reject you?  I like you too.  I just wasn’t sure how to approach it.  Approach you.”

"What?" Rei whispers as his phone buzzes on his desk.  He’s too busy watching the way the light is turning Makoto’s eyes an interesting shade of green and noticing that Makoto has a smattering of light freckles just under his eyes to pay attention to the phone.

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] WHO DID YOU SEND IT TO?  WHAT DID YOU SAY? 

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] REI-CHAN TELLLL ME!! (>_<)

[ **From: Rei-chan** ] Let’s just say you can’t threaten to tell Makoto-senpai about my feelings any more and leave it at that until we meet for school.

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] O.O OMG REI-CHAN YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND LEAVE ME HANGING.

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] Did you shut off your phone?

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] Rei-chan?

[ **From: Nagisa-kun** ] omg seriously rei-chan? (>_<)


	12. Pour Me Something Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako works at as a bouncer for a club and he surprisingly hasn't had to get in-between an altercation or do much except intimidate people until some punk starts harrassing and eventually hits a guy with blue hair and red glasses

For the most part Makoto likes his job.  He gets paid pretty decently and all he really ever has to do is stand around in a fairly tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and wide shoulders and occasionally glare at people.  Sometimes he has to stare someone down while one of the bartenders gives the person a look.  Nagisa likes to give an evil grin while playing with the knife he always has laying around.  Rin either glares or flashes his absurdly sharp teeth.  Either of those accompanied by Makoto’s giant 6 foot something body with his arms crossed and a frown on his face usually made most people back down real fast.

In the five months he had been working here he hadn’t had to actually get physical with anyone. Which he wasn’t complaining about.  He preferred to avoid black eyes and bruised knuckles if possible.  He knew his lucky streak would run out soon.

And it looked like tonight was the night.

He had been keeping an eye on a couple of potential trouble makers.  Part of the reason they had hired him, other than because of his size and intimidating glare, was because he had kind of a knack for picking out the people to keep an eye on with unnerving accuracy.  Tonight’s choice members of society were a younger girl who appeared barely old enough to be here and wore a look on her face that practically dared people to start something with her and a guy who had been following another person around all night.  The girl had purposely bumped into a couple people, spilling one person’s drink, but had backed off when Rin shot a look in her direction with a toothy grin as he offered a free refill for the person.

The guy wasn’t anything obvious.  But something about him had set off Makoto’s instincts the moment he walked in.  An hour later he realized what was bothering him.  They guy was clearly keeping tabs on another guy.  A guy with blue hair and red glasses and a tidy looking appearance.

The real problem came when the guy with the glasses noticed the other guy.  Makoto had happened to be leaning against the bar chatting with Rin when the glasses guy stepped up beside him and ordered something.  Rin smiled set about making it and the guy glanced at Makoto and smiled.  Then his eyes focused on something just past Mako’s shoulder and that smile turned into a frown and his gaze turned hard.  Rin came back and the guy paid before stepping past Makoto with his drink in hand.

He peeked over his shoulder to see the guy that had set off warning bells in his gut smiling as the guy with the glasses walked up to him.  Makoto tried not to stare and definitely tried not to listen in to the conversation.  But his job was to prevent trouble when possible and this just felt like so much trouble waiting to explode.  He could see the guy with the glasses getting more and more irritated looking while the other guy’s grin grew and turned smug.  Bits and pieces of the conversation drifted over to him in between beats of the music playing.  Finally the smug grin fell off of the one guy’s face as the glasses wearer said something.  He spit out a retort that did not sit well with the man in the glasses and he dumped his drink on the man’s head.  The man immediately cocked his arm back and landed a punch right below the red rims.

Makoto was there in a flash and had the guy’s arm bent awkwardly behind his back before he could even register Mako’s presence.  Then he was being half guided half hauled out the door.  Makoto was back inside in a moment and headed behind the bar for a towel and some ice for the man’s cheek.

"Are you alright?"  He smiled and held out the bundle, surprised to see the man give him a smile.

"That was…"  The man looked over Makoto’s shoulder for a moment before shaking his head.  "Well he wasn’t a mistake at the time, I don’t think, but now I see that he was one huge mistake."  Makoto gave him a curious look.

"Did you want another drink?"  He asked as he gestured for the man to take a seat at the bar.

"That would be rather nice I think."  Makoto nodded to Rin who had a new drink sitting in front of the man in a few seconds.  He pulled the make-shift ice pack from his cheek and tilted his head, watching Makoto lean against the bar and scan the crowd.  "Thank you, by the way."

"Just doing my job.  I’m just sorry I couldn’t stop him from hitting you."

"I appreciate it.  But I’m tougher than I look, I promise."  Makoto glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nodded.  "I’m Rei, by the way."  Makoto felt his eyebrows raise when the man held out his hand but he shook it and smiled.  He could feel his cheeks flushing ever so slightly at the way Rei was sizing him up.

"I’m Makoto."

"I’m telling Nagisa."  Rin broke in with a chuckle as he pushed himself away from the bar and headed to the other end to deal with a customer.

"Nagisa?"  Rei asked, his hand still clasped in Makoto’s larger one.

"You don’t want to know."  Makoto sighed and turned back towards the crowd with a small smile.  He just might have found another reason to really like his job.


	13. Assassin AU Pt 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin AU for Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3

Makoto was pretty sure it was only like five in the afternoon so it was normally way too early to be this exhausted.  But he also acknowledged the fact that he had been up since four in the morning after only two or three hours of sleep for the third day in a row.  So, you know, there was that.  His phone vibrated in his pocket as he turned the corner to his apartment building and he pulled it out of his jacket as he shifted his armful of papers and books to the other side.  Of all the days for his backpack to finally give up the fight it was the day he was at the library on the other side of town.  He glances down and pauses to read the message and send a quick reply; it’s just Haru asking about which part of the group project he and Nagisa are supposed to do.  Then he takes the last dozen steps to his apartment building and a yawn blindsides him as he reaches the door.

Unfortunately the door opens as he reaches out with his eyes mostly scrunched shut and he’s lets out a sleepy yelp of surprise when he collides with someone coming out.  He, naturally can this day get any worse, drops his papers and phone and books as he hears a grunt.

"I am so sorry," he apologizes as he bends down to gather all his stuff into a pile.  A long fingered hand with clean, neat nails appears in his vision to help grab a couple loose papers before they can be caught by the wind.

"Accidents happen," a quiet voice replies, "you should, however, keep a better eye on where you’re going."

Makoto glances up and his next apology dies in his throat as he stares into a pair of clear purple eyes and his brain jumps from  _wow those are a really pretty color_  to  _wow he’s really hot_ as his gaze drops from the eyes to his lips and chin and the rest of him.  Mako has always kind of had a thing for the neat, clean cut, stoic kind of guys and man did he just stumble into a fine example of that.  He briefly wonders what the other man is thinking because he’s just staring at Mako with those mesmerizing purple eyes and then the man shakes himself a little and adjusts his red glasses - wow Makoto hadn’t even noticed the glasses he’d been so wrapped up in those eyes - before grabbing his phone and hurrying off.

"Do be more careful," he mutters as he leaves and Makoto just watches him disappear around the corner.  He didn’t even know that someone like him lived in this apartment building.

Makoto’s in the middle of unlocking his apartment door while trying to balance his messy pile of papers in the crook of his arm when his phone vibrates again.  One long vibration indicating that it was a call.  Probably his little sister.  She was having some troubles with her boyfriend and he had told her to call him after school tonight.  He manages to slip it out of his pocket as he finally unlocks the door and drops his stuff on the counter.

"Hey Ran," he says after glancing at the caller ID quick and swiping to answer, "I know I told you to call me but can you just give me like five minutes to settle in and I’ll call you back?"

"Ran?  I know I have a girly name to begin with but seriously dude.  Eff you.  And what’s with your voice?"  Makoto pulls the phone away and looks down at the screen.

**Rin**

Who the hell was Rin and when did Makoto add his number to his contacts?

—

Rei hurries away from the building berating himself for wasting even more time.  He was already running a few minutes behind schedule thanks to that unfortunate incident with his upstairs neighbor’s dog and now this.  He doesn’t even know why he bothered to stop and help the other man with the papers.  It’s not like they had gone far or anything.  But something about the way that big body had dropped so fast for those papers and they way that voice had started muttering apologies had caught his attention.

He shakes his head and turns away from the main road.  He doesn’t have time to focus on that now.  He has a mission to complete and he’ll need to stay focused to complete it without complications.  Five blocks from his apartment he pulls his phone out to check the time and freezes as the screen lights up.  The background is a picture of two cats fast asleep on top of each other.  Which is definitely  _not_  his background.  Shit.  He must have grabbed that other guy’s phone when he had been distracted by those bright green eyes and wide shoulders and messy hair.

Rei has no idea what compels him to answer the call that pops up on the screen a moment later.  If he had to guess he’d probably say that he did it almost automatically when the name popped up because it was similar to the one he had been expecting.  He definitely wasn’t expecting to put the phone up to his ear and hear a sobbing girl on the other end.

"Big brother!" The voice sobbed.  "Mako… he dumped me."  Rei looks around as if he’s expecting someone to jump out and start accusing him of making the girl on the other end cry and he clears his throat, unsure what to say.

"Um."  Well that was eloquent.

"Mako?"

"Not exactly."  The girl cries even harder at this and Rei starts walking again as he tries to figure out what to do.

He is an assassin, and a damn good one, but he is not equipped to deal with crying teenage girls.


	14. Assassin AU Pt 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3

The minutes are ticking by and Rei is stuck between hurrying on to his mission, even though by his calculations he still has at least twenty-three or so minutes of leeway before he’s truly behind schedule, and comforting the sobbing teen on the other end of the phone.  He’s not even entirely sure why he’s still listening to her sob and try to choke out her story about how her boyfriend dumped her.

"… and he said," she sniffles and Rei grimaces at the wet sound.  He could do blood and gore but tears were a different story, "he said that if I really cared about him I’d wait for him to come back to me."

"Now just hold it right there."  Rei lets out a huff of irritation and drops onto a nearby bench.  He’s only five minutes from the station so he’s still got plenty of time.  "No one ever has the right to expect you to wait for them."  The sniffling pauses for a moment and he can tell she’s listening to him carefully.  "If he’s not mature enough to be in a relationship with you right now, and let me tell you from what you’ve said he is nowhere near mature enough for you, then he has no right to tell you to wait for him.  He has no right to give you guidelines and rules to how you do or don’t feel about him."

"But he was my first boyfriend.  My first kiss."  Rei rolls his eyes a little but a part of him can understand.  First love is a harsh thing.  "My first-" her voice drops off like she’s embarrassed and he bristles a little.

"Don’t tell me you two-"

"No.  No no no."  She interrupts and Rei’s a little pleased to hear that the absolute despair in her voice seems to have abated a little.  "I didn’t want to and I’m not sure he liked that."

"Well too bad for him.  It’s your body and your heart and your choices.  You sound like you have a good head on your shoulders and you’re smart and if you look anything like your older brother you’re obviously stunning and I’m sure he didn’t deserve you at all."  A soft giggle drifts into his ear and he smiles.

"You like the way my brother looks?"

Shit.  She was sharp.  He rubs his temple and opens his mouth to answer when he hears his name.  He glances up to see the man who he bumped into jogging up to him.

"Thank God I found you."

"How did you know my name?"  The brunet blinks at him in confusion and then startles a little and holds out his phone.

"Here."  He trades phones with the other man and turns his back to him slightly as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Rei?  Oh shit am I glad we caught you.  Are you safe?"

"Yes.  I’m on a bench in a park.  Why?"

"I got new info and the whole thing is a setup.  They know you’re coming.  So get as far away from where you were supposed to be as you can.  Maybe lay low for the rest of the day.  Hit a cafe or diner or something."  Rei can hear the other man talking quietly to his sister.

"Got it.  I’ll get a hold of you later."  He leans back against the bench and studies the trees.  How close would he be right now if he hadn’t bumped into this man and swapped phones?  How close to death would he be sitting if he hadn’t answered the phone and chosen to calm the teenager on the other end down instead of brushing her off?

Just how much of his life did he owe this man he had never even met before?

He hears the man end his phone call and turns back towards him with a smile.  ”It looks like I am suddenly free the rest of the afternoon.  Would you like to go get something to eat together?”  The least he could do to thank the man for basically saving his life was to buy him a meal.


	15. Assassin AU Pt 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3

"The only thing I really wonder," Rei says and leans back on his stool and glances at Rin and Makoto across the counter from him, "is why Makoto didn’t just give Rin his number to call me on his phone?  I would have recognized it."

Makoto and Rin snap their heads towards each other with matching looks of surprise.  ”Why  _didn’t_  we think of that?”  Mako asks and Rin drops his head to the counter top in embarrassment.  It was the simplest solution and it should have been one of the first things to come to his mind.  He mutters something and Rei and Makoto both lean towards him.  ”What was that?”  Makoto asks.

"I said I was a little freaked out over the impending death of my best friend.  Okay?"

Rei laughs and nudges at Rin’s shoulder.  ”The feeling is mutual.”

Makoto’s phone rings and he answers it with a smile.  After a moment he sighs and holds it out towards Rei.  ”She wants to talk to you.”  When Rei steps away Makoto turns to Rin with a shake of his head.  ”One conversation and suddenly he is a guru or something.”

Rin laughs.  It’s easy to laugh with Makoto around and he finds himself once again grateful that Rei had managed to run into him and tug him along the edge of their life.  ”Little sisters are something else.”  When Rei returns to the counter a few minutes later he looks confused.

"Apparently I have been invited to family dinner?"  

Rin smacks him on the shoulder with a smile and a proud look.  ”See I told you you weren’t entirely socially inept.”

"Please shut up."  Rei looks at Makoto expectantly.

"From what I heard from my parents anyone who can talk her down that quickly once she reaches that level of crying deserves some kind of medal or something.  Honorary sainthood.  I dunno."  Rin snickers and figures it’s as good a time as any to leave.

"Enjoy your dinner," he waves before opening the door and looking at Rei with a smirk.  "Behave yourself."


	16. Beware of Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Nagisa is that friend who'll tell the waiter you think they are cute. So Rei has to be careful when getting lunch with Nagisa and this waiter with gorgeous green eyes and messy brown hair is making it very difficult for him

There are many things that Rei has learned in the year he has known Nagisa.  Never leave him in a room unattended with a small child or a blender.  Never let him order more than two desserts at any location.  Never fall asleep first.  Ever.  If he looks to the left when he says no one will notice the hickey he teasingly left on your neck when you made the mistake of choosing “Dare” do not, under any circumstance, believe him.

And, most relevant to his current situation, don’t let him anywhere near someone you think is attractive.  Better yet don’t even let him know you think someone is attractive.  Plea an enormous lack of attraction.  Disgust if you must.

Because if you don’t you will find yourself exactly where he is right now.  Watching Nagisa call over your fairly attractive waiter while you debate whether or not now is a good time to become a hermit of some kind and spend the rest of your days studying the beauty of nature and hiding away in a cave on the beach.  Rei is just weighing his possibility of making it to the door and out of sight before Nagisa catches him when the waiter’s polite voice reaches him.

"Was there something else you needed?"

"Ah yes," Nagisa states seriously and Rei feels bad at the way the waiter, Makoto he’s pretty sure he said his name was, shifts and nervously licks his lips.  "My best friend in the world here," he gestures to Rei and Rei stiffens all thoughts of pity for Makoto forgotten and overridden by panic for himself.  He can feel his fight or flight response revving up and he’s leaning heavily towards flight.  "Rei’s his name, by the way.  You see.  He needs your phone number because he thinks you are incredibly good looking and Rei wants to-" Rei slaps his hand over Nagisa’s lips.  He shudders when Nagisa licks his fingers to get him to let go but he refuses to give in.

"I am very sorry to have wasted your time.  My friend is an incredibly nosy person and I hope he didn’t offend you."  He can feel the blush heating his face and he’s so busy glaring at Nagisa he misses what Makoto asks.  "I’m sorry what was that?"

"I asked if you really thought I was good looking."  Rei can feel Nagisa practically vibrating with glee under his hand and he nods.  Watching the pink tinge creep across Makoto’s cheeks was worth the blush flooding his own face.


	17. Sudden Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Tumblr Keeps eating my messages but I refuse to give up... But Imagine Rei and Mako meeting when one day on the train it suddenly jerks to an emergancy stop which makes Rei lose his balance and he falls onto Mako's lap

It has been a long few days and Mako is nearly half asleep in his seat when he finds his lap filled with a bundle of warm muscles and slightly flailing arms when the train jerks to a halt.  He instantly wraps his arms around the waist of the stranger who landed in his lap and the train lurches forward slightly as it settles to a stop.

"I am so so sorry."  The man’s voice is polite and worried as he starts to stand back up.

"It’s alright.  Are you okay?"  Makoto asks and the man pats his jacket and pants down with a nod.  Then he gasps as the train suddenly pulls forward again and he is thrown back onto Makoto’s lap this time landing sideways.  "Well hello again."  Makoto laughs and shifts his arm so he’s supporting the man’s shoulders as he stands up again.

The man bows in apology but Makoto can see the hint of a smile on his lips.  ”I am very sorry.”

"Don’t be."


	18. Kissing Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako is a kissing fiend I am so sure of this. Like when he wants to kiss Rei nothing will stop him. Sometimes he stops by Rei's class during break and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Rei wants to change into hisswim suit? NOPE time to kiss Makoto. "Hey Rei you have something in your hair. I lied. I just wanted to kiss you" Mako is not sorry and he never will be

Mako is not sorry when Haru rolls his eyes and almost debates pushing them into the pool.

Mako is not sorry when Rei’s classmates giggle and he turns red (it just makes Rei cuter.)

Mako is not sorry when Nagisa takes a picture and sends it to Rin.

Mako is not sorry when he catches Rei asleep and sneaks a kiss in the library.

Mako is not sorry when Rei is in his lap and kissing him back with equal passion.

He is mildly embarrassed when his parents walk in and his mom laughs and his dad shakes his head.  But he’s still not sorry.

Mako is only sorry that he’s the one asleep when Rei sneaks a kiss in the library and Nagisa sends the picture to Mako’s phone later.

He’s  _definitely_  not sorry when Rei starts kissing him back just to throw him off.  When Rei pops into his classroom in between classes on his the way to gym and drops a kiss on Mako’s cheek that makes the girls start giggling and it’s Mako’s turn to blush.

When Rei pushes him gently against the tree beside the school after swim practice and kisses him and Haru and Nagisa ignore them and keep walking.

When Rei’s the one pulling him into his lap and pressing kisses to his jaw.

Yeah he’s definitely not sorry.


	19. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mako and Rei having to share a bed and trying not to die from how flustered they are due to being so close. They end up snuggling close together in their sleep and in the morning Nagisa took pictures

Rei wasn’t entirely sure if he current predicament was because of Nagisa’s _selfish_ ness or  _selfless_ ness (he does know without a doubt that it is because  _of_ Nagisa, most of his predicaments are anymore.)  His secret crush on Makoto had become apparent to Nagisa approximately five minutes after Rei realized it himself.  Which meant that Nagisa felt it was his duty as Rei’s best friend to do everything in his power to nudge the two together.

Which is how he found himself preparing to share his bed with Makoto at their bi-weekly sleepover which, this week, was being held at Rei’s apartment.  Nagisa had practically tackled Haru to the floor and insisted that they share the futon.  The encouraging grin he gave Rei made it seem like this was all for Rei.  The blush that rose in his cheeks when Haru flopped onto the futon with Nagisa still wrapped around his arm made the argument that this was also working in Nagisa’s favor.

Rei slips onto the bed and scoots as close to the wall as he can.  There is just barely enough room under the window ledge for him to lay without it digging into him.  He realizes the lights are still on just as Makoto stretches out beside him but before he can even move to get up Nagisa shoots up, leaps over Rei’s low table and slaps the light switch, throwing the room into darkness.  He hears Nagisa stumble back to the futon and, judging by the muffled groan, land at least partially on top of Haru when he finds it.  There’s some scuffling and he’s pretty sure he hears a whispered “Haru-chan’s so mean” before Makoto leans over the edge of Rei’s bed and hushes them.

Then Makoto’s back fully on Rei’s bed and he doesn’t even know what to do.  He can feel himself tensing as Makoto shifts a little.  It’s not like the sensation of someone next to him is new.  Nagisa insists on close cuddling whenever he can get away with it and Rei finds it hard to say no to Nagisa sometimes.  Even being this close to Makoto isn’t all that new.  They practice together all the time, sit next to each other at lunch, share the overhangs when it rains.

But being this close to Makoto in the dark  _in his bed_  is just nerve wracking.

Should he move?  Does Makoto have enough space?  Is he too warm?  Too cool?  If Rei moves and their hands touch then what?  What if their shoulders touch?  Or arms or something else?

Makoto’s hand brushes his and they both flinch at the contact.  Wait.  Makoto flinched too?  Does that mean maybe he’s nervous about this as well?  Rei can hear Nagisa and Haru murmuring about something on the floor but he can’t be bothered to focus on it because Makoto reaches out again and this time he gently rests his hand on top of Rei’s.

"Did you maybe, ah, want to move a little further from the wall?"  Makoto’s voice is just barely loud enough for Rei to hear and he wonders if Makoto really just swallowed nervously or if that was just Rei’s imagination trying to make him feel better.  "It can’t be too comfortable shoved up under the window."  His hand moves away and the leap upwards his heart had taken suddenly turns into a plummet past his stomach.  Of course it wasn’t like Makoto wanted Rei to sleep closer to him, he just didn’t want Rei to wind up smacking his head or arm into the window at some point.

He mentally berates himself for getting his hopes up and giving in to Nagisa’s stupid plans and scoots a little bit closer towards the center of the bed.  The heat Makoto is giving off under the blanket draws him in and soon he presses his back into Makoto’s without even realizing either of them have moved.  He tenses when their backs meet and then tenses even more when Makoto rolls over and suddenly his back is pressed to Makoto’s chest.  Then Makoto shifts again and one of his arms is above Rei’s head and the other is draped across his waist and he’s pretty sure the hardwood floor under Nagisa and Haru’s shared futon is more flexible than he is right now.

"Just relax and go to sleep Rei."  He blinks as Makoto’s voice fills his ear and he’s pretty sure Makoto nuzzles his hair a little before resting his head on Rei’s pillow with a content sigh.

He can’t even find it in himself to be too upset in the morning when he slips out of Makoto’s embrace to find Nagisa drooling on the pillow he borrowed from Rei.  Because he manages to take a picture of Haru draped on top of Nagisa that he’s sure Nagisa will owe him dearly for.

(Later he finds out that Nagisa has a matching picture of him and Makoto and they decide to call it a draw and simply exchange pictures.)


	20. Abracadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei is a wizard who loses his wand (thanks a lot Nagisa) and Mako finds it and thinks it's a really cool looking stick so he keeps it and Rei is like "Shiiiiit" so he tries to convince Mako to give the stick back and Mako is like "Sure if we can go get lunch together" Rei was not aware such mischievousness was capable from someone with such gentle eyes

This kind of mischief he would expect out of the brightly sparkling eyes of Nagisa.  But from this gentle looking stranger?

It was the worst sort of situation.  If the man had even a sliver of magical talent of any kind in his body Rei’s wand would wind up reacting.  (The fact that even in this state of crisis his mind just tried to make a dick joke was probably a sign that he needed friends other than Nagisa.)  A friend who wouldn’t steal his glasses and unintentionally send him flailing around and cause him to drop all of his stuff, wand included, and have to hurry to pick it all up because they were  _already_  late.

So he had spent the day frantically scouring the train platform where Nagisa had caused him to lose his wand.  He had to find it.  They weren’t cheap and the paperwork involved with lost or stolen wands, not to mention the fines and fees, was just horrible to even think about.

"Did you need help with something?"  Rei looked up into a face with a pair of gentle green eyes and a kind smile that he found himself returning hopefully.

"Yes well.  I lost something here this morning and was hoping to find it."

"Ah, what was it?  Losing things is always such a hassle.  Maybe I can help."  

It’s not like it can really hurt anything he supposes so Rei gives him the simple explanation of his wand, finishing with, “I suppose it sounds a bit like I’m looking for something a child would play with.  But it is very important to me.”  Those gentle green eyes light up in what Rei hopes is recognition.

"Ah, this?"  The man slips his backpack off one shoulder and rummages around in it for a moment before producing the wand.

"Yes!  Oh wow thank you so much.  I really appreciate it."  Rei makes to grab the wand and is surprised when it’s pulled back towards the other man.  "May I have it back?"

"One condition," the man grins, "come to lunch with me."


	21. Used Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: oooh, number found in used clothing AU. I need this with MakoRei!

Makoto liked to pretend sometimes that he was more immune to Nagisa’s machinations than the others.  He wasn’t, really, it just made him feel a little better to be able to maintain some semblance of control over his rowdy friends even if it was only in his mind.  Although in the end it didn’t really mean much because he still let Nagisa press shot after shot into his hand as he watched Haru floating in the pool and Rin trying to toss those little plastic diving rings onto Haru’s stomach.

"I really really think you should call the number Mako-chan."  Nagisa looked up at him with a crooked smile.  "Maybe it’s like fate or destiny or something.  You could be soul mates!"

Makoto gave him an indulgent smile back.  ”I’m not sure that the phone number _you_  pulled out of the pocket of  _my_  thrift store pants - I’m not sure I want to know what you were doing in my pants by the way so don’t tell me - is going to lead me to my soul mate.”  It’s not the end of it by a long shot but he’s content to distract Nagisa from his current train of thought by pointing out that Rin might need some help either tossing the rings onto Haru or collecting all the ones at the bottom of the pool.

Sure enough before long he could hear Nagisa in the pool - darting back and forth between Haru and Rin - chattering about Makoto’s potential soul mate and all the opportunities that he’s missing out on by not calling this number.  He closed his eyes and let himself drift for a bit.  He and alcohol weren’t the best of friends, it tended to make him incredibly tired and clingy and left him with one hell of a fuzzy head the next morning, but still he always caved into Nagisa.  He should probably stop that.  Next week maybe.  For now he was just going to sit here and maybe get a drink of water when the patio was a touch steadier under his feet.

He wiggled his fingers idly wondering just how many shots Nagisa had managed to distract him into doing and felt the crinkle of paper in one hand.  The phone number.  Nagisa had shoved in into his hand before running over to join Haru and Rin.  A quick glance showed Haru still floating around and Nagisa floating beside him encouraging Rin to try and land the plastic dive rings in specific spots on their chests and stomachs.

In the morning he’d most likely blame the shots, blame Nagisa’s dogged insistence, blame the way the stars were shining down on the night and blame his drifting thoughts of having someone just a little closer than a friend to share it with.  He’d blame it all and know that it was a bad idea.  But he still took one more glance over his shoulder before tapping the number into his phone with unsteady fingers and hitting the call button.

If he was lucky whoever was on the other end was the kind of person to not answer unknown numbers.  If he was lucky he’d get a voicemail and maybe leave a slightly slurred message that would be written off as a wrong number by a drunk fool.

He’s even luckier because the voice that answered the call sent a jolt down his spine.  ”Hello?”  Makoto couldn’t even think of anything to say.  ”Miksoshiba-san is that you?  Did you steal someone’s phone again to call me?  I already told you that I can’t make it to your party tonight.  I have other plans.”

"That’s a shame," Makoto found himself saying.

"Do I know you?"

"No.  Actually my friend found your number in a pair of pants.  I’m not entirely sure why I called it, called you.  He kept going on about soul mates but I think I’d be okay just having someone here to watch the stars with you know?"  The dial tone wasn’t beeping in his ear so he hoped it meant that the guy on the other end was listening, maybe even curious, and not staring around the room looking for signs of a crazed stalker or debating hanging up and never answering his phone again.

"Well," the man spoke softly but firmly and Makoto listened closely, eager to hear anything he had to say, "I can’t say as I believe in the concept of soul mates no matter how beautiful it sounds.  But it is a very nice night for start gazing."  Makoto glanced up again and smiled at the stars.

"Are you looking at them?"  He thought he heard a door opening on the other end of the phone, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"I am."

"Are they beautiful where you are?"

"Very much so in my opinion.  And you?"

"More so than a few minutes ago."  Makoto chuckled softly.  "Thanks for indulging me for a little bit.  You said you had plans so I won’t keep you."

"Tomorrow is supposed to be a clear night as well.  Perhaps you could try calling me then and we can see if the stars are still as beautiful?"

The next morning Nagisa was beyond delighted when he saw the number in Makoto’s recent call log.  He was even happier when he noticed that the number was attached to a name.  Though he’s wasn’t sure what the name “Stargazer” meant but by the way Makoto groggily and irritatedly yanked the phone from Nagisa’s fingers with a blush it was probably something good.


	22. Sleepover2

"Thanks for helping me with them."  Makoto shot Rei a grateful look as he lifted his little brother up off the floor.  "Ever since Nagisa brought over that movie they’ve been insisting that movies with me are boring cause I never watch the scary ones with them."

"It’s fine.  Once I got used to them they’re actually pretty fun to be around."  Rei smiled as he picked up Makoto’s little sister and followed Makoto to the twins’ room.  They tucked them in without a word and Makoto gave both of them a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving.  "Although I will have to thank Nagisa."  He mused as they headed back to Makoto’s room.

"Why’s that?"  Makoto picked up the pillows and blankets off the floor and set them on his desk, watching as Rei put the movie back in it’s case and set it and the popcorn bowl near the door.

"Oh.  I had to handle him last week after his sugar binge."  He grimaced a little at the memory and shook his head.  "So after that, dealing with your hyper siblings was easy."  Makoto chuckled and Rei blushed a little.  "I hope I wasn’t being rude.  I was just saying-"

"It’s fine, Rei.  They can be a handful sometimes.  But seriously.  I really appreciate this.  I wouldn’t have made it through tonight without you."  He smiled at Rei, eyes softening, and Rei blushed again.  The air around Makoto always felt comfortable.  He always felt at ease around him, even when he was stumbling around awkwardly.  There was just something about him that made Rei want stay around him.

"I suppose I should be getting home."  He stood in the doorway of Makoto’s room shifting his weight from foot to foot ever so slightly.

"Oh it is pretty late, huh?"  Makoto ran his hands through his hair and yawned.  "I’m sorry for keeping you here so long.  If you’d like you’re more than welcome to stay."  Rei glanced at his watch and realized it was even later than he had thought it was.  "I can lend you some clothes, but they might be a little big on you."  He should probably go home but he couldn’t quite place his finger on a reason why.  Especially since that feeling Makoto gave off was so strong here in his room.

"I guess I can stay."  He adjusted his glasses slightly.  "If you really don’t mind."

"Of course not."  Makoto shuffled through his dresser and pulled out some clothes.  "These are a little smaller so they might fit better."  Rei excused himself to use the bathroom and changed.  Makoto did the same when he came back and when Makoto came back Rei had arranged the pillows and blankets from his desk on the floor.  Makoto let out a laugh and Rei looked up in surprise.

"What’s so funny?"

"I’m just not used to my guests getting their own sleeping spot set up.  If Nagisa stays he usually just crashes wherever he is and half the time the twins are attached to Haru so he ends up needing me to cover them all up."  

"Oh, I see."  Of course the other’s had spent the night here.  He was sure once, long ago, Rin had probably even stayed over too.  He let out a soft sigh and curled up under the blanket as Makoto shut off the light, leaving his door cracked slightly.

"Something wrong?"  He asked when he had settled into bed.  Rei turned over and in the light from the door he could just make out Makoto leaning over the edge of the bed, staring down at him.

"I just sometimes forget how much longer you’ve all known each other.  You guys have gotten to spend a lot of time together.  Don’t tell Nagisa, but it makes me a little jealous sometimes."  Without his glasses on he couldn’t see Makoto’s face but he figured he was probably giving him an indulgent smile that said Rei was being ridiculous.

"Don’t think so much about it."  Rei could hear the smile in his voice.  "Besides you’re the one who I asked here tonight, right?"  Rei’s breath caught.  Did he want it to mean what it sounded like?  Did he really want to get his hopes caught up in Makoto?  He felt Makoto’s fingers brush his cheek.  "Just stop worrying about things and go to sleep, okay?"

When he woke up the next morning Rei wasn’t exactly sure how he wound up in Makoto’s bed, he could vaguely remember the twins stumbling in after a nightmare and he and Makoto comforting them, but it was all blurry and felt as much a dream as reality.  Blinking his eyes to clear them he felt his face flush as Makoto came into focus.  The twins were curled up between them facing each other and his face was only a few inches away from Makoto’s.  He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to decide if this was a dream and if so, did he want to wake up yet or not.  Rei’s eyes popped open when Makoto squeezed his hand and he looked into those green eyes and decided, dream or not, he was happy right here.  This warmth, that smile, those eyes.  He wanted to study and analyze this feeling, this person, as much as he could.

"Thanks for being here with me, Rei."  He smiled back wondering if, just maybe, he could have that chance.


End file.
